Sapphire Sight
by Sorceress of the Cat
Summary: Once there was a girl who was different to all the others. She was special but that didn't stop her from making some bad mistakes. All about love and awesomeness ! Just click! Go on you'll like it, i just so happen to be an awesome author...cough


**I am the most unreliable person in the world. I deserve to wither and die for all the time I've left between writing anything! I am so sorry to any readers I still have. You know I don't deserve readers if I can't be bothered to keep them happy! I'm going to curl up in my lonely hole for all eternity while you read this. Enjoy :P**

**(Based on Pride and Prejudice with different characters though and some changes to the storyline. Massive twist at the end. Try and figure it out if you can :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Pride and Prejudice_ or any of its characters….Not that I wouldn't like to! I do own my two characters…wait three, no four…yer that's right I think…counts quickly so you don't realise how stupid I am for not even knowing how many characters I created yep four…smiles, happy with myself for being so inconspicuous!**

Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. They reflected the millions of stars that shone overhead. He had only a moment to take in her mystifying gaze before it turned on him. Those brilliant eyes narrowed into a look of frustration. Pretending not to notice him she casually turned away and looked out towards the glassy surface of the lake. He slowly walked over to the lake edge next to her.

Without looking up she whispered venomously "I know what this is about and I haven't changed my mind!"

"I didn't expect you to."

She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. After a few minutes of silence he turned to look at her, nodded briefly, then walked away as slowly as he had arrived.

She suspiciously watched him leave before turning once again to stare at the moonlit water. Shortly after she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Fine, I give up. What do you want?" she asked exasperated.

"What do you mean?" It was a different voice to the one she had been expecting. It had a hint of a Spanish accent. Surprised she turned around and before her stood the most handsome being she had ever seen. A look of confusion crossed his perfect face. "Were we not supposed to meet here?"

"Antoine! No, I mean yes." she replied in a rush.

"Well which one is it?"

Taking a deep breath to compose herself she clarified "Yes, we were and are supposed to be meeting here."

"It is a beautiful night, but it cannot compare to your radiance," he whispered "Have you decided?"

She took another deep breath and was about to launch into a speech discussing her feelings but he stopped her.

"Before you tell me, I need to be sure that you know the full consequences of your decision…Perhaps we should sit down." he gestured for her to sit on the grass next to him. She looked down sceptically at the dew covered blades.

Antoine raised his eyebrow quizzically "Is there something wrong?"

She mumbled "No, everything is fine," grudgingly.

Once she was perched daintily next to him, Antoine began "If you say yes, I will be the happiest man in the whole of Spain. If you say yes, my family will love you and praise your name. If you say yes, we will forever be joined. None shalt see us without turning green with envy… If you say no, well I'm sure you know what will happen."

She did know. If she refused him, she would be sent to the workhouse. That was a fate worse than death! "Please give me another night to think it over, I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." Antoine nodded and left.

o.O.o

The next morning, she was eating her breakfast out in the sun when he suddenly arrived.

"Before you tell me to leave, I need to say something. Last night, I didn't have the courage but now desperate times call for desperate measures," he took a deep breath and continued "I know that he visited you…Antoine. I saw you talking last night and I know what he said. He told you how happy he would be and how much the union would mean to his family…"

"How do you know all this?" she interrupted "Were you spying on me?"

"Not exactly…" he said shamefully.

"You expect me to listen to you badmouth the man I might very well…well the point is…HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IF YOU WERE'NT SPYING ON ME!"

"That's what I was trying to say! I know this because it's not the first time he's done this! One of my favourite sisters was his last victim…He dropped her as soon as she had nothing left to offer."

She shook her head "You lie! Antoine would never do that to me! Or anyone else!"

He looked at her sadly and said "If you truly believe that, then you're fooling yourself." With that he walked away, leaving her to ponder.

"It can't be true!" she thought to herself "He would never…how could he…well maybe there were certain circumstances…oh who am I kidding? He's male, they're all testosterone driven pigs! I bet there's not one in the district who isn't like that! Even him! Yes Billy isn't perfect either! He probably has countless skeletons in his haystack! Not to mention what he did to poor Antoine…I have to speak to his sister!"

o.O.o

After asking directions from five different people, she finally reached her destination. Walking quietly into a very fancy barn, she saw a young girl standing in the last stall next to a shining stallion. The girl looked up and said quietly "My brother told me you would come."

"But…how did he know that? I didn't tell_ him_ I was coming!"

"He just knows these things…" the girl replied mysteriously

"OH MY GOD! HE IS **STILL** SPYING ON ME!"

The girl gave her a look that screamed "What could he see in this duckbrain?" before sighing "I guess you want me to tell you the whole story."

"Well…yeah."

"Fine," she grumbled "It was last summer, the grass was at its greenest, the birds were being less annoying than usual, everything was perfect…but I was so lonely! Only my brother would talk to me and as I'm sure you've realised, he's not the greatest conversationalist! Then, one day, I saw him! So beautiful! So majestic! He looked straight into my soul! I discovered that he and his family had just relocated from Spain and made it my mission to see as much of him as possible. Not that it took much – he started showing up everywhere that I went! And every time I saw him he would say nice things to me about how radiant I was. He would marvel on about my gorgeous, long eyelashes. I couldn't help being flattered…"

"That's all very good and all but when does this come to the interesting part?" she interrupted impatiently.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" the girl snapped.

She nodded sheepishly so the girl continued.

"As I was saying, he would always compliment me and I, being so young, was flattered by his attentions. Anyway, one day he asked me how I felt about him. By that time I was so thoroughly smitten that I confessed my love with no hesitations. He asked me how much I loved him. I told him I loved him more than anything else in the world…"

She gave a look of disgust at these words and the girl, noticing, replied "Yes I know! It was a very corny and pathetic thing to say. My ears still bleed as I have to repeat it! But you have to understand that I didn't have any control over my actions! He was like the sweetest grass, a drug to me, and I was an addict. The point is that he then asked me to give him the greatest gift I possessed… Do you understand?"

Following a very blank look from her, the girl continued, "I don't know how you managed to miss out on the big talk but I guess I'll have to enlighten you…"

(A/N: OMG, how embarrassing would it be getting the talk from someone younger than you? I'd die! I remember when my parents told me – which was pretty damn embarrassing in itself – my mum was laughing the whole time. You know I don't know why parents even bother; I mean I knew all of that stuff when I was eight! All they need to do now is sit the kid in front of the TV for a few hours and presto – the kid knows all they need! Oh right, better let you continue…sorry about the interruption :P).

The girl took a deep breath and launched into the "talk".

After a few fun filled minutes of enlightenment she ran away screaming… Or at least that's what she was planning to do before something stood out from the disgraceful descriptions coming out of the girl's dainty mouth.

"And then, after it all, he left me… He waited just until I had given birth then he took my little girl and left…" The girl stopped suddenly to take in a shaky breath.

She looked at her pityingly. The girl was barely grown, and yet she had already had her heart broken.

"I would never let that happen to me." She thought

The girl seemingly read her mind "I always prided myself on being so cynical, but when there was the chance for me to have something more I just… took it."

"What is your name?" she asked

"Clara" the girl answered "What is yours?"

"Sapphire."

"Is that because of your eyes?"

"Yes."

"You're very special you know. You don't need to settle with someone like him."

"Yes I do. If I don't find someone soon I'll be put into the workhouse and I'm really not cut out for that life!"

The girl studied her for a minute "You know my brother is shy and quiet. But he's also gentle and forgiving. You should give him a chance."

"But all that vile stuff he did to Antoine and my sister!"

"Sapphire, do you honestly still think that that pig Antoine didn't deserve all he got?"

Sapphire considered this "Well that's probably true. But as for my sister, she didn't deserve any of the things he told his friend! And now, since he rejected her, she was sent away!"

"Yes, that is truly horrible. I'm sure he had a reason for saying those things though."

"You don't know my sister. She is kind and good and everything any man would want! She's beautiful."

Clara sighed and looked at her sadly "You're right, I don't know your sister. But you obviously don't know my brother as well as you think you do!"

With that, she walked out of the barn, leaving Sapphire to ponder the turn of events.

o.O.o

Sapphire walked over to her best friend Daisy's house that afternoon. Daisy was what the other members of the community referred to as plain. She was average build, average height, average temperament – basically she was average. However, what she lacked in physical beauty, she made up for in intellect.

Sapphire always paid Daisy a visit when a crisis presented itself, and this time was no exception.

(AN: I think I already mentioned that fact in the first sentence :P. Oh well, its very important so I needed to re-state it)

"Phirey, you know I agree wholeheartedly with you about what he did to poor Lucy, but are you positive that you are making the right decision?"

"How can you say that?" she replied aghast "You met him too! He is a thoroughly disagreeable man!"

"Perhaps he is just shy. He must be very intelligent to be so highly regarded amongst society!"

"Oh yes extremely intelligent," Sapphire mocked "he must be to fall in love with someone who completely detests him!"

Daisy regarded her for a moment before continuing "I'm not sure that you dislike him as much as you'd like to believe."

Sapphire was shocked into speechlessness – which was a very uncommon ailment for her. Daisy stood up from the grass in which she had been sitting and started to walk away.

"Just think about it," She called back to Sapphire "You might be surprised."

o.O.o

Billy showed up again that night. He found her in the barn, muttering soft words to the horses.

"Will you walk with me." He asked her

"Alright." She replied

She followed him outside and remained a few steps behind all the way to the pond. He stopped and peered out at the water, just as she had done a few nights earlier.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he began

"You ruined my sister's life!" she replied hotly

He gave her a quizzical look "Come again?"

She stamped her foot in outrage. "As if you don't know exactly what I'm referring to!"

"Wait. Is this about her and Tristan?"

"What do you think?" she spat

He sighed "Before you jump to conclusions, I suggest you learn the facts!" She peered at him through her long eyelashes. He took this as an invitation and continued "Tristan came to me and told me that he planned on accepting your sister…"

"Yes and he would have too if you hadn't stuck your big nose into it!" Sapphire interrupted

"Do you want me to continue or not?" he snapped.

"You know, your sister said something very similar to me when I talked to her… must be a family trait."

He sighed, this time in resignation (-.-) "You know what, forget it! You obviously don't care about what I have to say so I may as well save my breath!" He turned and stomped off huffily.

"Some people can get so moody," she thought "Besides, maybe he's right. There's nothing he could say to change my mind on the matter so I shouldn't have to listen to him!" She too stomped off huffily, angry at him for stomping off and leaving her.

**Wmwahahahahahahahahahahah! I'm so evil! Now you have no idea what's going on! And you don't know the twist either! Oh wait, I forgot, I'm meant to be nice to my readers hits head on desk I apologise for ending it here – not that it's as bad as some of the cliff hangers I've been left with…actually I wouldn't call it so much a cliff hanger as a mild annoyance. I know my track record for updating isn't that impressive so I will therefore promise you that if I don't for another few months, I'll post a description of the twist so you guys can make up your own ending. Anyway hope you enjoyed it so far…. And I am actually a huge fan of Elizabeth Bennet, my character is so not based on her – I mean she's kinda clueless for one thing. Oh and she has blue eyes – Lizzy has brown. **


End file.
